


Splitting In Two

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Who plans three galas in one month anyway? The person who doesn’t have to coordinate them all, that’s who.  Ignis gets run down with a few too many tasks and gives himself a splitting headache. Gladio notices and comes to the rescue, ready to help and make Ignis feel better.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Splitting In Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protect_him](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/gifts).



> This is for the wonderfully talented @pnutbutterprincess I hope you enjoy the fic, it seems that anytime I write Gladnis its a long fic!

Peering down at the caller id on his phone Gladio couldn’t say he recognized the number. Not many people knew his cell so the likely hood of this being a wrong number was very high. Answering on the off chance it _was_ something important Gladio waited to hear who had called. 

A shrewd voice rang out the moment he’d uttered a hello. “I must speak with Scientia,” they demanded.

“I’m sorry who is this?” Gladio asked with a touch of irritation. This person didn’t even introduce themselves. 

The rude man sighed loudly, but continued, “This is lord Fabour. I must speak with Scientia this instant, put him on the line.”

Okay, now Gladio was super confused. He knew who Fabour was but that still didn’t explain why he was calling looking for Ignis. “I’m sorry, I don’t follow. What exactly do you need? This is Gladiolus Amicitia shield to the crown prince,” he threw in for good measure. 

“I know who you are!” Fabour huffed. “That’s why I’m calling; do you not work with Scientia? I thought you both babysat his highness. You are always together!”

Gladio’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Sure, he hung out with Ignis a lot, they worked together, that was normal right? However, it didn’t change the fact that this guy was an asshole. “I do work with Ignis Scientia,” Gladio supplied neutrally. “May I ask why you are calling?”

“I don’t wish to explain myself twice; you’ve already wasted enough of my time by dawdling. Pass the phone over to him directly.”

Dawdling, that was a new one. “If you need to speak with Ignis, I suggest you call his cell phone or office and leave a message,” Gladio tried in hopes he’d be able to get this guy to go away.

“Truly, you are thick,” Fabour hissed. “I’m calling you because I cannot reach him, _obviously_.”

If Gladio hadn’t been brought up treat others with respect he would have cursed Fabour out over the phone and hung up on him. However, something about this conversation was starting to worry Gladio. He was sure Ignis was busy, but it seemed like something had happened to force Fabour to reach out. “Lord Fabour, I am not currently with Ignis. If you would be so kind as to tell me your message I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“He’s not with you!” Fabour yelled. “That man will be the death of me, this is important and he’s off being lazy.”

Gladio could handle being picked on himself, but hearing someone lay into his best friend was quite another story. “Ignis is not lazy!” he shouted in response. “Don’t you ever say something like that again, or you’ll have to answer to my fist,” Gladio growled.

There was a noticeable silence on the other end before Fabour spoke again. “You are aware I’m friends with most of the council members are you not.”

“I am,” Gladio replied coolly. “Do keep in mind I’m also friends with the king, his bodyguard, the prince, and Cor Leonis, you know the guy who fought Gilgamesh.”

“Yes, I know who Leonis is!” Fabour snapped.

“Why do you need to talk to Ignis?” Gladio ventured, in hopes, he’d steer the conversation back on track. He was thankful it was over the phone or he would have already punched this guy in the nose.

Sighing heavily Fabour finally said his creed, “I must speak with Scientia to get the details for this weekend’s gala squared away. He was supposed to coordinate the band, but I’ve yet to get an email confirming that and I also need to check on the flowers that were ordered, and --.”

Gladio cut Fabour off before the man used up all his minutes. “I’ll find him and let him know you need assistance with the gala. Is this the best number to reach you at?”

Fabour seemed caught off guard by the interruption, “Ah yes, this number works, but I really must give you the whole list, in case he’s forgotten something. I cannot be held accou--.”

“Go ahead and email me this list Lord Fabour, I’m sure you’ve got my email since you managed to get my cell number.” Gladio chimed in again without letting the man finish. “I’m needed at the moment, but don’t fret I’ll find Ignis and deliver your message. Thanks again for calling and alerting me to the situation. Goodbye.” Gladio spit out in a rush as he pulled the phone away and hung up. 

In the time it took Gladio to block Fabour’s number he’d tried to call back twice. This dude was persistent. Now to find out what was going on with Ignis. Dialing his friend Gladio waited to see if he’d pick up. However, the phone went directly to voice mail. That meant it had been shut off or had died. Ignis never shut his phone off without alerting either him or Noct first. He was a stickler about following protocol and being able to stay in contact. Even in the face of a dead battery.

He called Noct next to see if he’d heard from Ignis. The prince picked up with the sounds of a video game blaring in the background. “What’s up?”

“Have you heard from Ignis at all?”

“Nah, he told me earlier that he was busy doing gala stuff and that I should order pizza. Prompto and I are playing justice monsters 5.”

“Okay, don’t stay up too late,” Gladio offered without pause. He felt like Ignis all of the sudden but he couldn’t help it.

“Thanks, mom,” Noct laughed. “I’m good don’t worry about us. Uh, why are you looking for Specs?”

“I just got a call from some total douchebag trying to find Ignis and he was so rude,” Gladio complained.

“Ohhhh I know who you’re talking about, I think I heard Ignis on the phone with him the other day. What’s his name? Fugly or something like that?” Noct asked.

Gladio couldn’t help but snort at the jest, “Fabour, though you may hear his name again soon if I see him in person. He insulted Ignis like it was nothing. I sorta yelled at him for it and told him I’d punch him if he said trash like that again.”

“Six, really?!” Noct squealed. “Oh, that’s awesome. I wanna watch when you do it. I could tell he was pissing Ignis off when they were on the phone earlier this week.”

“Yeah well unless you want to pardon my ass after I punch his lights out I shouldn’t do it.”

“Whatever, I’ll get you off the hook.”

“Thanks, princess, but I gotta go see if I can find Ignis I’m getting a little worried, his phone is shut off.”

That got Noct’s attention. “He didn’t tell me, did he text you?”

“No, that’s why I’m worried. I’m heading over to his office right now. I’ll text you with an update when I find him.” They hung up shortly afterward with instructions to call if Gladio needed any more help.

As he neared Ignis’ office Gladio hoped he’d find the advisor. Having already tried Ignis’ home line and getting no answer Gladio was running out of options. At a certain point, he’d have to alert the crownsguard to enlist their help.

When Gladio got off the elevator on Ignis’ floor he perked up. There was light coming from under Ignis’ office door maybe that meant he was still here. Running the rest of the way down the corridor Gladio paused in front of the door. He knew Ignis was busy and he hated to interrupt him but he needed to make sure he was alright.

Gladio had always felt a little overprotective of Ignis. Their shared mission of watching over Noct meant they’d bonded in a way that most coworkers never could. Being entrusted with caring for another person and their wellbeing wasn’t like working a typical office job. Frowning at how Fabour had so easily dismissed it as babysitting, Gladio realized that no one else really understood what they did for Noct.

Not wanting to waste any more time Gladio knocked on the door. There was no response. Debating between knocking again and simply barging in Gladio opted to try the door. Thankfully, it wasn’t locked and he slipped into the dimly lit room. Ignis’ desk lamp was the only thing illuminating the space. Looking around Gladio was struck with how much stuff was everywhere. Ignis wasn’t at his desk and Gladio wondered if he literally just missed him, but he knew Ignis wouldn’t leave the light on or the door unlocked. 

The sofa was covered in decorations, most likely samples for the upcoming gala. Paperwork and boxes were strewn about the floor in neat piles. The advisor's desk though, looked as if it might crumble under the weight of its contents. More paperwork and what appeared to be a selection of crystal vases were taking up most of the space. How the hell was Ignis managing to work?

This wasn’t right, Gladio needed to find Ignis and ask what the hell was going on. Scanning the room one last time, he noted that Ignis’ cell phone was on his desk. He had to be nearby. Gladio’s heart rate was starting to increase. What if something bad had actually occurred? He was about to go check in the lounge down the hall when Gladio spotted a shadow on the floor behind the desk.

The next few seconds were a blur as Gladio’s brain registered that the shadow was in fact Ignis’ shoe. Panic took hold as he rushed over to get a better look. Once he’d cleared the desk Gladio saw Ignis lying on the floor. Had he passed out? Shit, this was bad. Falling to the floor with a thump Gladio reached out to check Ignis’ vitals. 

Ignis didn’t react as he pushed his collar aside. Letting out a shaky breath when he felt a strong pulse beneath his fingers, Gladio attempted to rouse his friend. Ignis didn’t look injured but Gladio could feel the heat emanating from his body. It wasn’t on the level of a fever but it wasn’t a good sign either.

“Iggy, hey wake up.” Gladio tried as he gently tapped Ignis’ cheek. It took a few more taps before Ignis groaned softly and pried his tired eyes open. Even laying on the floor the man didn’t look restful, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. “Iggy, are you hurt? Please tell me what’s wrong?” he asked with worry.

Ignis seemed to finally register that he wasn’t alone and lifted his arm to touch Gladio’s sleeve. “M’fine, has something happened?”

“Yeah, you’re lying on the floor in your office and I’m not sure why,” Gladio replied hoping Ignis would elaborate.

“I needed to rest my eyes for a moment, that’s all, the sofa wasn’t free.”

Right, it was covered in crap but why hadn’t he just left? “Then go home!” Gladio chided as he tried to understand better. “It’s nearly seven, have you eaten dinner yet?”

“No,” Ignis sighed, “I must get things ready for the gala.”

“Screw the damn gala Iggy, you look like shit.”

Ignis winced at the comment and made to sit up. He only made it halfway before a look of pain blossomed on his face and he halted.

Without question, Gladio reached out to steady Ignis with a firm hand across is back. “What’s wrong? Please talk to me, you’re freaking me out,” he begged.

“headache,” Ignis ground out, “nothing serious, I’ll be fine in an hour.”

“That’s some headache you got there if you’ve been reduced to lying on the floor in the dark. Come on let me help you get home.”

“I need to finish up a few more things before I leave tonight.”

“Lookit if you are under the gun cause of that idiot Fabour you need to tell me.” Gladio requested seriously. “He called me earlier demanding to talk with you, he’s a jerk.”

Ignis eyes opened wide at the admission. “He called you? Oh dear, I’m sorry. He’s --,” pausing Ignis fought to find the right words.

“He’s an asshole Iggy, don’t try and sugar coat it.”

“Yes, but I’ve only had to deal with him because of the gala, it will all be over soon enough.”

“Judging by the look of your office you need some help.”

“From who?” Ignis asked helplessly. “I’ve pawned things off to my assistants but it’s simply a lot to plan. This month is terrible. Having three events in one month is awful.”

“Why do you always get stuck planning them?”

“I’m Noct’s advisor and I sit on the council. Therefore, I must review it all for his highness anyway. ”

“So that means the person who’s supposed to actually do the planning figured you’d handle it all instead.”

“Something like that.”

“Why do you put up with it? Why not tell the king?”

“To what end, I don’t want to seem like I’m shirking my duties,” Ignis lamented as he brought up a hand to rub his temple.

Grumbling at the injustice of it, Gladio realized Ignis needed to rest more than they needed to argue over people abusing Ignis’ position. “I’m taking you home, no arguing,” he offered quietly.

“Gladio I must insist--.”

“No, you don’t get a say in the matter. You are literally lying on the floor in your office because your head hurts so bad. Let me help.” A defeated look crossed Ignis features but instead of continuing to fight he sighed and gave a slight nod.

\--

* * *

Despite trying to remain alert Ignis could only manage to stand and walk in the direction Gladio herded him. His head was pounding and if he moved too fast it felt as though his stomach might revolt. When had things gotten so out of hand? The ride to his apartment was a blur. Unable to sleep due to the constant ache in his skull Ignis simply listened to the sounds of the city as Gladio drove.

His friend wasn’t a fan of driving in the city but Ignis hadn’t heard one complaint from him yet. Either he was too focused on driving or he’d gotten lost in his own thoughts. “Gladio – is everything alright?” Ignis checked. “You’re very quiet and I know you don’t like to drive.”

“I’m fine Iggy, just thinking about how I can help you is all.”

“As I mentioned, this will pass like it does every year.”

Gladio made a dissatisfied noise as he turned onto Ignis’ street. “That’s not the point Iggy. People like Fabour are abusing you. It isn’t right.” 

“Gladio, don’t, not right now,” Ignis sighed. He was so tired and talking about why seemed like pure torture. Gladio didn’t say anything else after that, as he navigated the car into Ignis designated spot in the garage. Thankfully, the shield understood that he wasn’t mad at him while they walked upstairs. Ignis knew he wouldn’t be able to dismiss Gladio until he was safely in his condo. The man was on a mission to make sure he rested for the night.

The work he still had to do would be there waiting in the morning, that wasn’t a worry. However, as he stepped through his front door Gladio was still hot on his heels. “I appreciate the lift Gladio, but I’m fine. You don’t have to stay on my account.”

Gladio’s shoulders slumped slightly as he took a breath, “Ignis, I’m not leaving. You need to rest and I’m not convinced you won’t try to go back to work after I leave.”

Since they were on a full name basis all of the sudden, Ignis took the opportunity to comment. “Gladiolus, I’m not a child. I can manage my schedule fine without you interfering.” The small look of hurt that flashed across his friend's face was hard to see. Ignis didn’t want to get in a fight; he merely wanted his head to stop pounding. “Sorry, I know you mean well, but my head is truly killing me right now.”

“I’m not leaving,” Gladio all but growled. “Iggy you scared the shit outta me earlier. I thought something really bad had happened,” he finished furrowing his brow.

The tone in Gladio’s voice caught Ignis off guard. He was obviously upset, but Ignis could tell there was something else there just under the surface. “I didn’t mean to worry you. A simple call would have sufficed.”

“Your phone was dead, I tried that after Fabour called me,” Gladio huffed.

Oh. That was news to Ignis. He’d been so out of that he’d not noticed his phone dying. “Heavens, I had no idea. I can understand why you’d be so upset. I know I normally alert you or Noct to those kinds of things.” Suddenly remembering Noct, Ignis began to worry that the prince was also upset. “Should I call Noct to let him know everything is alright?”

“I called him already before we left your office,” sighed Gladio. “You didn’t even notice did you?”

“Honestly, Gladio that’s not the point. Listen I’m well, please go home and spend time with your family.”

“Nope, not happening,” the man exclaimed. “Come on enough is enough. Let’s go.” Gladio announced as he gently turned Ignis and walked him to the bedroom.

“But,” Ignis tried, “Gladio you don’t--.”

“Shut it, I’m gonna take care of you tonight. No, if, and, or buts.”

Ignis had a protest prepared but his traitorous brain decided to shut down instead. The moment Gladio shoved him down on the bed Ignis caved. He was exhausted and had no fight left. Leaning down to take his shoes off resulted in Gladio halting his movements.

“Let me. I wanna help.” Gladio’s careful grip on his wrist sent goosebumps up his arm as his friend knelt before him. “Relax, you’ve been working too hard.”

Nodding vaguely Ignis watched as Gladio untied his shoes and removed them. When Gladio’s warm hands squeezed his ankles Ignis nearly moaned. The touch was so gentle and caring. Was Gladio always like this and he’d not picked up on it before? The shield's knee cracked when leaned forward to undo his tie the rest of the way. Again the sensation of Gladio’s fingers ghosting his collarbones nearly undid him.

Apparently, Ignis was a little more touch starved than he’d realized. Relishing in each soft touch of Gladio’s hands his breath hitched when the man removed his glasses. Then it all stopped and Gladio pulled away. Glancing up he could see a faint blush on Gladio’s cheeks. Ignis tried desperately to forget his headache. It was borderline painful, but this new thing happening between Gladio and him was capturing his full attention. Smiling in hopes that it would spur the shield on Ignis was rewarded a second later.

“I ah – I – I’m not sure if you’re comfortable enough to let me help you change the rest of the way.”

“I wouldn’t call it comfortable Gladio,” Ignis rasped, “but I wouldn’t say I dislike the idea either,” he added quickly. 

Those same wonderfully strong hands came back and gripped his shoulders. “So I can continue?’

“Yes, please.”

How Ignis managed to not turn into a puddle of mush in the following minutes was a mystery. This was so new and Ignis was surprised that he was so at ease with it all. Gladio was literally undressing him and taking the greatest care to be as gentle as possible. Once he was down to his briefs and undershirt Gladio helped him crawl under the covers.

When the shield began propping pillows up behind him Ignis cast a confused look his way. “Am I not meant to be resting?”

“You need to eat first, and then you can rest.”

Humming in acknowledgment Ignis leaned back and closed his eyes. A gentle caress of his shoulder alerted him to Gladio leaving the room. The faint sounds of things clattering in the kitchen kept him somewhat lucid. Finally, after an indeterminate period of time Gladio reappeared with a tray full of food. Six, he was hungrier than he thought.

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as he ate. Gladio remained seated on the edge of the bed the whole time, his hand casually resting on Ignis' knee rubbing little circles with his thumb. Once he’d finished Ignis decided he had to know more about what was going on between them. Headache be damned. “If I may ask, what changed?” he asked meekly.

“Hmm, what do you mean?” 

“This thing that’s happening between us right now, what’s triggered it?”

Gladio huffed out a small breath and smiled. “Iggy, seeing you like that in your office freaked me out. I really thought you’d gotten hurt. I mean I’ve always liked you but you know me I like everybody.”

“Except Fabour,” Ignis teased. The food and water had helped ease his aching head somewhat or enough to make jokes it seemed.

“He’s a toad,” Gladio laughed. “But you know what I mean right?”

“I believe so.”

“We’re already best friends and this feels good so far. Are you interested in going a little further to see what happens?”

“I suppose you’ll still want to help me with all the gala nonsense tomorrow no matter what I say, hmmm?” Ignis checked.

“You could throw me out Iggy and I’d still show up bright and early to ease your burdens.”

That statement made Ignis blush. “Well, then I suppose I should get some proper rest so we can tackle it together tomorrow.”

“What? The gala?” Gladio asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Yes, and --,” Ignis paused to gather courage for what he was about to ask. “Might you be interested in sharing the bed with me tonight?”

“Really? You mean it?” Gladio grinned and looked at him like he’d just won the lottery.

“I’m afraid I won’t be much in the way of company at the moment but I do think it would help me relax.”

“Can I raid your closet?”

“Yes, certainly,” Ignis offered as he watched Gladio bounce off the bed, but not before he took the empty tray away and fluffed his pillows.

Ignis drifted in and out of sleep as Gladio got ready. Even when the bed dipped heavily from Gladio climbing in Ignis barely registered it. However, when the slow careful drag of blunt fingers grazed his head Ignis finally did moan out loud.

“Is that helping?” Gladio asked softly.

“Mnnn, don’t stop,” Ignis instructed. The scalp massage continued on and helped considerably in reducing the pain. “Thank you for everything Gladio.”

A quiet snort sounded as Gladio shifted slightly. “Oi, I’m not done helping yet. I believe we need to have a chat with the king about gala planning first. Then, I’m gonna take you out on a date. I know this really cool party coming up that some super talented, hot dude planned. Wanna go with me?” 

Unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face Ignis managed to open his eyes to look up at Gladio. “I believe we are already slated to go to that event, but yes I’d love to go with you.” He was rewarded with a blinding grin a second later. “How are we going to--.”

“Shhh, relax. I know what you’re thinking over there. The gala planning will work out fine. I’m already amassing an army to fight Fabour. We got this!” Gladio cheered shaking the bed. “Close those beautiful eyes and sleep. You’ve earned it.”

“I think I’m missing something,” Ignis lamented.

“What?” Gladio asked with a touch of concern.

Pointing to his lips he asked for the one thing he’d been thinking about since Gladio had helped him undress. “A goodnight kiss.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Gladio growled playfully as he leaned down and gave him a slow chaste kiss. “That’s all you get until you feel better.”

“Mnnn I feel better already,” he murmured sleepily. Gladio shushing him a second time was the last thing Ignis heard before he drifted off. Perhaps the gala wouldn’t be such a taxing event this year. He had a date, and he knew Gladio wouldn’t rest until he’d gotten more help. Things were finally starting to look up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
